L'Aurore rouge sang
by Kann95
Summary: Elle adore les mystères depuis toujours. Son père désapprouve cette passion malgré son don incroyable pour la déduction et les énigmes. Elle apprends peu après ces 20 ans qu'une amie d'enfance qu'elle a perdu de vue, Evangelynn O'Connor, à Forks. Et là où elle s'attendait à trouver une ville insipide, elle trouve une enquête à la hauteur de son esprit et un garçon à SA hauteur.
1. Le mot de l'auteure

Bonjour !

Je voulais juste informer les lecteurs et lectrices que si cette fanfiction ressemble beaucoup à l'originale, c'est normal !  
J'aime quand une fanfiction suit presque fidèlement la trame de l'histoire originale !  
Voilà... C'était juste pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris en lisant !

Bonne lecture à tous !


	2. Prologue

Aurora Jackson s'était, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, toujours intéressée à la loi. Enfant déjà, elle s'abreuvait de série policières et de textes de loi qui n'était pas du tout pour son âge.

Cette histoire commença durant cette enfance insouciante - aux trois ans de la petite fille -, alors que Aurora regardait un énième film policier et tentait de comprendre l'intrigue et les mots si compliqués qu'utilisaient les détectives.  
Qu'est-ce que voulait bien dire '' fibre optique '' et '' médecin légiste ''.  
Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et enfuit vite sa tête rousse sous son oreiller, s'empêchant difficilement de pouffer.

- Tu dors, ma chérie ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas, attendant de voir s'il devinerait qu'elle n'était pas en train de dormir. Son jeu d'acteur devait être bon pour son âge car il s'éloigna à pas de loup vers la cuisine.  
Non.  
Pas vers la cuisine, mais vers l'entrée, d'où il venait.

- Entre, Aurora n'est pas réveillée.

Elle perçu des bruits de pas montant à l'étage, suivit d'autres plus sonores. Aurora sauta hors du canapé, curieuse, et monta discrètement. Elle colla son oreille à la porte, se croyant presque dans un film d'espionnage et écouta attentivement.

- C'est fou, Harry. Complètement fou, dit une voix inconnue et étouffé. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça.

Aurora entrouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Elle vit deux hommes, l'un étant Harry Jackson, son père, et l'autre quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait. Ce dernier tenait serré contre son cœur un petit bébé aux cheveux noirs, recroquevillée.

« _C'est qui ce bébé ? Pourquoi qu'elle pleure pas ?_ »

Son papa posa la main sur l'épaule de Jack, qui berçait amoureusement le petit bébé.

- Tu as fait le bon choix, Jack. Cette Ruth O'Connor, ou je ne sais qui, connaissait les enjeux de cette transmutation. Elle savait ce qu'il arriverait si elle acceptait. Elle voulait la sauver et c'est ce qu'elle a fait.

- Tu as sûrement raison, Harry...

Il parut ragaillardit et observa attentivement le petit visage du petit bébé. Aurora sourit, absolument ravie de l'effet que donnait son père au monsieur.

- Alors, Jack. Comment compte-tu appeler cette petite ? s'enquit Harry.

Il réfléchit longuement, sans quitter des yeux sa toute première et nouvelle fille.

- Ma mère s'appellait Eve et ma tante Angel. Je pourrais l'appeler Evangelynn, non ? C'est joli.

De sa cachette, Aurora vit une drôle de lueur dans les yeux de son père, quelque chose qu'on voyait dans les prunelles des criminels et qui lui fit peur un instant.

- Oui, très joli.


	3. Chapitre 1

Elle soupira profondément, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle réajusta lentement ses gants en latex sur ses mains et ouvrit la porte. Un bouffée de chaleur parvint à son visage et une forte odeur à son nez. Elle faillit avoir un haut- le-cœur, mais avança vers la forme recouverte d'un drap, au milieu de la pièce.  
Un policier était déjà accroupit à côté.  
Il fit à peine un geste vers elle, attendant qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle se baissa à son niveau, s'empêchant de penser à ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir sous le drap.

- Qu'es-ce que vous faîte ici, Jackson ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Il semblerait que vous aillez oublié de me signaler ce meurtre. Heureusement pour vous, Inspecteur, l'un de vos homme m'a appeler à l'université et je me suis précipitée ici.

Il grogna, mais abandonna. Il ne voulait pas perdre du temps à se disputer avec Aurora Jackson, surtout qu'il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Ce petit bout de femme était incroyablement têtue et avait de qui tenir. Le capitaine Harry Jackson était moins pire que sa fille, mais était quand même un sacré numéro. La jeune fille serra fort sa queue de cheval, prit son courage à deux mains et souleva la bâche.

.

Cela faisait trois minutes qu'elle vomissait tripes et boyaux dehors, appuyée contre la portière de sa voiture.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que les crimes les plus faciles à résoudre soient toujours les plus sales ?

Sur le cadavre, ou ce qui en restait, de l'homme, il n'y avait presque rien. Il manquait la tête, une jambe, deux bras et les parties génitales. La cage thoracique avait été lacérée par une arme blanche.

Il était certain que le meurtrier en voulait à la victime et avait assez de force pour couper des membres avec un couteau. Donc il fallait chercher un homme en froid avec lui. Et qui était proche de la famille car la victime ne s'était pas défendu lorsque le premier coup avait été porté.  
L'inspecteur Peters la rejoignit et l'observa.  
La jolie Aurora, ayant la peau très pâle de nature, semblait presque grise maintenant. Elle avait des yeux gris foncés plus grands que la moyenne bordés de longs cils roux. Elle repoussa les mèches de cheveux bouclés collés à son front par la sueur et plongea son regard dans celui de l'inspecteur.  
Elle essuya sa bouche et se redressa, les jambes flageolantes.

- Ça va ? s'enquit-il, légèrement inquiet.

C'était en partie pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée. Plus le meurtre était sanglant et moins il voulait l'informer, elle avait toujours des réactions maladives face aux cadavres.  
Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Ça va.

Aurora ouvrit la portière et se glissa dans la voiture.

- À la prochaine, lança-t-elle par la vitre avec un petit signe de la main, alors que son chauffeur démarrait.

.

Le chauffeur la conduisit jusqu'à chez elle, où elle se barricada rapidement. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte, tremblante, et ferma les yeux.  
Aucun doute.  
Ce meurtre n'avait pas été commit par unes des créatures qu'elle pourchassait, il y avait bien trop de sang sur la scène de crime.

Elle inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises, se leva et se dirigea prestement vers sa chambre.

Aurora avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle s'assit à son bureau, mit la tête dans ses mains et retourna dans tout les sens le problème. Au bout de deux minutes de réflexion intense, elle sauta sur le téléphone fixe et appela l'inspecteur.

- Allô ?

- C'est Aurora. Je sais qui est le meurtrier.

Elle l'entendit faire tomber des choses et feuilleter un carnet.

- J'écoute.

- Dans la poche de sa chemise, il y avait une photo de lui avec un gamin, l'informa-t-elle

- Oui... Et ? C'était son fils, non ?

- Non , corrigea-t-elle. Sur la commode du salon il y avait une autre photo, de famille cette fois. Et le gosse qu'on voit dessus ne ressemble pas du tout à celle dans la poche. De plus, la photo était dans sa poche, donc ça voulait dire que le gamin comptait pour lui. Mais il n'apparaît sur aucunes autres. Donc, il y a quelques années le père couche avec une bonne femme quelconque et un enfant naît. Il est illégitime, alors la victime ne le reconnaît pas comme sien. En grandissant, le gosse commence à éprouver de la rancœur pour son père et finit par le tuer.

L'inspecteur Peters écrivit rapidement, mais s'arrêta.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'était pas la photo du gosse d'un ami ?

- Si c'était le cas, est-ce que vous garderiez la photo dans votre poche de chemise ? J'insiste là-dessus : pas dans votre porte-feuilles, dans votre poche de cœur, dit Aurora.

Il ne parla pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant peut-être également.

- Je vais essayer de trouver comment s'appelle le gosse, d'accord.

- OK, et interrogez aussi sa veuve, elle sait peut-être quelque chose.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, Jackson. Son mari vient de mourir, c'est pas le bon moment pour lui dire qu'il l'a trompait et qu'il a eu un enfant hors mariage.

Aurora leva les yeux au ciel.

- De toutes façons, elle le saura tôt ou tard.

- Et ça ne pourrait pas être elle l'assassin, d'ailleurs ?

- Vous pensez sérieusement qu'une femme au foyer de cinquante-deux ans pourrait faire ce genre de dégâts sur un homme ? Même ramollo comme il l'était, il n'aurait pas été blessé comme ça.

- Ouais... C'est vrai. Bon, je vous tient au courant.

- À plus.

Elle raccrocha, balança son portable sur le lit et soupira.

- Une bonne chose de faîte.


	4. Chapitre 2

'' **_Titanium_** '' de David Guetta

- You should it loud, but I can't hear a word you say, chantonnait Aurora en enlevant des mauvaises herbes. I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized, but all bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up.

Elle se dirigea vers les rosiers pour les tailler tout en continuant à chanter. Le soleil tapait très fort ce jour-là et Aurora voulait absolument éviter que sa pelouse brûle. Alors, elle avait consacré son dimanche au jardinage pour sauvers son petit – grand – coin de paradis de un hectare.  
Heureusement qu'elle avait une armée de jardiniers à ses ordres...  
Merci M. Porte-feuille-de-papa !

.

Le lendemain, Aurora enfila son uniforme : chemise blanche, lavallière rouge à rayures diagonales noires, blazer bleu marine, jupe écossaise rouge, bas noirs et mocassins noirs.  
Bref, la totale.  
Elle attacha ses boucles rousses en une queue de cheval haute et descendit les escaliers en courant.

- Carter ?! Vous avez fait chauffer le moteur ? cria-t-elle en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée.

- Oui, mademoiselle.

Carter, le chauffeur, l'attendait dehors, devant la Mustang de Harry. Elle l'empruntait de temps en temps pour crâner au lycée.  
Il lui devait bien ça, son cher papa invisible. Jamais là pour rien, et surtout pour les fêtes d'anniversaires.

Lorsqu'elle avait compris que le travail était la chose la plus importante dans la vie, elle fit comme lui. Elle travailla d'arrache-pied en classe pour réussir et entra dans le meilleur collège, et lycée ensuite, des États-Unis, puis dans une très bonne université de droit. La seule fausse note avait été son redoublement de dernière année de lycée, à cause du nombre d'heures de cours qu'elle avait séchée pour aller sur des scènes de crime. Il y en avait aussi une autre en y repensant : le fait que même à l'université, elle soit toujours obligé de porter un uniforme.

- En voiture Simone ! lança-t-elle en montant.

- Bien mademoiselle.

Il s'installa au volant et se tourna vers Aurora qui pianotait sur son portable.

- Et pour la énième fois, mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Paul Carter, pas Simone.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est une expression, Carter.

Le chauffeur était franco-américain, mais avait habité à Paris toute ça vie. Donc, il ne comprenait pas toutes les subtilités des expressions culturelles américaine.

.

Aurora potassait sur un banc son prochain examen. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû prendre astrologie en option... Elle ne pouvait promettre avoir un A+ dans cette discipline, contrairement aux autres. Elle aurait sûrement un A-, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
Elle s'était encore une fois surestimée.

- Coucou, ma chérie ! cria presque Jason, lui sautant dessus.

Elle lâcha ses cours sous l'effet de la surprise et le fusilla du regard. Quelle idée d'avoir une voix aussi aiguë lorsqu'on était un homme !

- Jason...! gronda-t-elle. Arrête de me surprendre comme ça à chaque fois que tu me tombe dessus ! C'est un coup à faire un infarctus.

Il soupira, l'air profondément ennuyé par sa remarque.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, protesta-t-il en agitant la main.

- Non, tu devrais le savoir.

Jason s'installa à côté d'elle et posa son bras sur ses épaules.

- J'avais oublié que tu étais la reine des chieuses.

- J'ai rien à entendre de la part de la reine des folles, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il grimaça, et lui donna un petit coup.

- C'est pas drôle, Rory, bouda Jason. Je suis pas une folle.

Aurora – alias Rory – leva les yeux aux ciel, sauta sur ses pieds et se planta devant lui, un air de maîtresse d'école sur le visage.

- Ecoute, Jaz. J'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi au sujet de ton coming-out refoulé à mort. Donc, j'y vais et ne viens me déranger que quand j'aurais passé cet examen de merde. OK ?

- Oui, madame.

Elle s'éloigna, l'abandonnant sur son pauvre banc, et marcha vers l'auditorium pour assister au premier cours de la journée. De temps en temps, Aurora s'en voulait de parler comme ça à Jason. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un pauvre gay refoulé...  
Mais qu'est qu'il l'énervait à ne pas se l'avouer !

Elle-même avait compris il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour les humains, tout genres confondu, et c'était faîte une raison depuis.  
De toutes façons, elle comptait épouser un homme vieux et pleins aux as.

Aurora avait planifié sa vie dans les moindres détails : après avoir décroché son diplôme haut la main elle monterait un cabinet de détectives privé où elle serait son propre boss, puis après quelques années, elle épouserait le premier PDG de plus de soixante-dix ans qui passerait, prétendrait avoir une maladie incurable qui l'empêcherait de faire l'amour, toucherait l'assurance vie au bout de dix ans maximum et referait sa vie avec un autre homme, de son âge cette fois, qui serait à la fois riche, intelligent et passable physiquement.

Voilà, le résumé de sa future vie.

Dedans, l'amour avait une place inexistante, tout comme les enfants. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'encombre avec des gosses, et ceci tout simplement parce qu'avoir des enfants, c'est prendre pour perpétuité.  
Au sens premier du terme.  
Et que l'amour, c'était bon pour les petite fille de trois ans qui pensent qu'elle vont se marier avec leur père une fois grande (ne riez pas et demandez à vos mères : on le fait pratiquement toutes...).


	5. Chapitre 3

Aurora mâchonna son stylo tout en écoutant vaguement le cours de droit que délivrait le très cher professeur Richards. Elle balaya du regard l'amphithéatre. Le gars devant elle chahutait gentiment avec son voisin en pouffant, faisant bien trop de bruits à son goût. Celui deux rangs devant draguait gauchement la bimbo assise à côté de lui. Il n'avait aucune chance de lui taper dans l'oeil.  
Cette fille aimait les vieux.  
Aurora sentit vibrer son téléphone dans la poche de son blazer et l'attrapa discrètement.

Elle avait un message.

« **VOUS AVIEZ TOUT BON POUR LE GOSSE ILLEGITIME,  
****REJOIGNEZ MOI AU COMISSARIAT,  
**_**PETERS**_ »

Aurora se leva, sourit et sortit de l'auditorium presque en courant. Elle adorait quand l'inspecteur Peters lui disait qu'elle avait raison et n'avait aucune envie de manquer ça. Elle fila au parking retrouver Carter dans la mustang. Aurora monta en voiture et lui donna l'adresse.

- Et vite, s'il vous plaît.

- Comme vous voudrez, mademoiselle.

Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.  
Elle sourit.

.

.

.

L'inspecteur Alan Peters observa Aurora Jackson par-dessus son dossier. Elle se tenait à l'autre bout du bureau, les jambes et les bras croisés dans une attitude de franche satisfaction. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui dire tout de suite qu'elle avait raison.  
Il avait fouiné un peu partout et avait fini par trouver quelqu'un qui savait qui était le garçon de la photo. D'après son ancienne maîtresse d'école il s'appelait Cody Spencer et avait un peu plus de six ans sur la photo. Aujourd'hui, il devait avoir la trentaine.

- Je vous l'avez dit... claironna-t-elle alors qu'il lui exposait les faits.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
Non, il n'aurait vraiment pas dû.

- Ouais ouais, je sais. Quand vous aurez fini de vous envoyer des fleurs, vous m'écouterez peut-être ? On a reçu une lettre pour vous.

Peters la lui tendit.

- Elle n'est pas piégée.

Elle fronça les sourcils en la prenant et observa son prénom inscrit sur le papier.

- Qui voudrais m'adresser une lettre. Et l'envoyer ici, qui plus est ? marmonna Aurora comme pour elle-même.

Elle éventra l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre :

« _**Chère Aurora,**_

_**Je sais que cela fait très longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai montré signe de vie, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi.  
**__**Mon père m'as dit qu'à tes heures perdues tu officiais en tant que détective privé pour la police. Pourrais-tu faire de même pour des particuliers ? Mes amis ont vraiment besoin de ton aide.**_

_**Ange**_

_**P.S. : Si tu accepte, mon numéro est . .**_ »

Evangelynn O'Connor...  
Effectivement, cela remontait à une dizaine d'année. En quoi est-ce que la fille de l'ancien équipier de son père pouvait bien avoir besoin d'elle, une fille qu'elle avait à peine connue ?  
Elle dégaina son portable et tapa le numéro joint dans le mot sous le regard curieux de l'inspecteur Peters.

- Oui, allô ?

- Ange, c'est Aurora, annonça-t-elle sans préambule.

- Ah... Tu accepte mon enquête, alors ? demanda Evangelynn.

- Ouais, dis-moi où et quand je dois venir.

- Forks, dans le Washington, et demain de préférence. C'est urgent.

Aurora nota le nom de la ville.

- OK, à demain alors. Je te recontacterais quand je serais arrivée.

- Merci, Rory, souffla Ange.

- De rien, dit-elle en raccrochant.

Elle posa son téléphone sur la table et tendit ses bras en l'air dans un signe de victoire.

- Sortez le champagne, j'ai une nouvelle enquête.

L'inspecteur l'a dévisagea bizarrement et lui sembla qu'il s'était éloigné de quelques centimètres d'elle. Aurora se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du commissariat.

- Déjà ? et où... Où allez-vous ? bredouilla-t-il.

Elle fit volte-face et sourit.

- Dans le Washington.

.

.

.

Le regard d'Aurora passa du panneau aux première maisons puis encore au panneau.

- Non... C'est une blague ?

- Je ne crois pas, mademoiselle, dit Carter en lisant le panneau à son tour. C'est bien écrit : Bienvenue à Forks.

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et appela Evangelynn.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux bien avoir à faire dans ce trou, Ange ? demanda-t-elle, ironique. Enquêter sur la disparition du chien du voisin ? J'espère que tu ne m'as pas faîte traverser les Etats-Unis pour un truc comme ça. Je risque de mal le prendre

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Rory, la rassura Evangelynn. C'est un mystère à ta hauteur.

- D'accord. Bon, donne moi l'adresse.

Ange dicta alors que Carter rentrait l'adresse dans le GPS.

- OK, j'arrive tout de suite.

.

Elle arriva devant un immense manoir perdu au milieu des arbres. Il était vieux et ce qui avait été autrefois un superbe jardin ressemblait maintenant à un No Man's Land. Un petit groupe de personnes attendait devant l'entrée. Carter s'arrêta devant lui et Aurora sortit. Elle observa le groupe cherchant Evangelynn. Une adolescente aux cheveux noirs s'avança et elle l'a reconnu. Elle lui sourit et la rejoignit pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Ravie de te revoir, Ange.


	6. Chapitre 4

Aurora n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
Lorsqu'elle était descendu de la voiture, elle n'avait pas encore remarquée.  
C'est pendant qu'elle étreignait Evangelynn qu'elle s'était rendu compte de ce qui clochait. Elle repoussa immédiatement Ange et l'envoya derrière elle d'une poussée, la protégeant de son corps.

Elle foudroya du regard les cinq personnes qui lui faisaient face, un rictus déformant sa figure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends, Rory ? protesta Evangelynn.

- Vampires, lâcha-t-elle pour seule réponse.

.

.

Elle s'accroupit à côté du cadavre pour l'observer de plus près. C'était une petite blonde, cheveux court, avec de grands yeux gris perles et assez mignonne. Et avec un trou entre les deux yeux, accessoirement.

Aurora jeta un coup d'œil haineux à la porte derrière laquelle l'attendait les cinq vampires, Evangelynn et son père. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était une bande de vampires et un golem – elle l'avait compris lorsqu'elle avait entraperçue le mot _emet_ (vérité, en hébreu) sur le front de la jeune fille – qui l'avait réclamée pour examiner un cadavre.  
Surtout que vu le sang qu'il y avait sur le corps – la tête, ça saigne beaucoup – ça n'était pas eux qu'y l'avait tuée.

Mais il y avait bien une chose qui lui avait bien plu : voir la tête de cette bande de suceurs de sang quand elle avait montré les crocs.  
Ils ne s'étaient sûrement pas attendu à ce que la détective de Washington sache les reconnaître.

.

Maintenant, elle se tenait près du corps d'une certaine Kimberley Smith qui s'était pris un balle de gros calibre dans la tête.  
Pas de chance.  
Aurora sa leva et sortit rejoindre ses '' employeurs ''. Elle ne faisait pas confiance aux Cullen. Ils la regardèrent les approcher en silence et s'asseoir sur les marches.

- Elle avait des ennemis ? demanda Aurora en sortant carnet et crayon.

Ce fut le vampire blond, aux traits tirés et tristes, qui répondit.

- Oui, bien plus que pour son bien, dit-il, sombre.

La petite brune à côté de lui le regarda, un air de mélancolie et – ? – de rancœur...

- Quels étaient les plus dangereux, à votre avis ?

Ils se concertèrent du regard, puis Blondinet reprit la parole.

- Ils l'étaient tous, Mlle Jackson. Sans exception.

Aurora avisa le porte-feuille dans la main d'Evangelynn. Elle tendit la main pour qu'elle le lui donne et fouilla dedans, tirant les papiers de la jeune femme.

- Kimberley Swann Smith, vingt-quatre ans, américaine. OK... Et pour sa famille ? demanda-t-elle en levant la tête.

- Deux parents, Molly et John, et un frère aîné, Maximilien. Et une tante aussi, Penelope, je crois, dit Jack O'Connor.

- Ils sont au courant ?

- Non.

Elle hocha la tête, faisant la moue.

- Okay... Elle faisait quoi comme métier ? Ah oui, médecin. Elle devait être bien payé, en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le manoir derrière son épaule.

Les vampires et Evangelynn se concertèrent une nouvelle fois du regard.

- Le docteur Smith n'était pas vraiment un médecin classique, commença Jack.

Il se tut.  
Aurora se leva et lui fit face.  
Leurs comportements commençait à l'énerver. Allaient-ils lui donner – enfin – une réponse claire ? Elle en avait assez de devoir leur arracher les réponses.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, vous accouchez, ou comment ça se passe ? dit-elle, agressive.

Aurora détestait quand les choses traînaient en longueur, surtout alors qu'elle avait encore l'odeur du sang dans le nez, lui donnant des haut-le-cœurs.

- C'était un docteur en féerie, lâcha Jasper, aussi exaspéré qu'elle.

.

.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. C'est quoi ces conneries ?!

Aurora se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aie appelée pour ça, Ange ! cria-t-elle presque, accusatrice. Tu te rends compte de ce que c'est, ce cadavre ? lui demanda-t-elle, furieuse. Un paquet d'ennui pour moi !

Elle se rassit sur les marches.  
Ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air inquiets, juste tristes, comme s'ils ne savaient pas qu'est-ce qui risquait d'arriver si les gens de leur communauté l'apprenait.  
Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tiltée en entendant son nom ?!

- Un docteur en féerie, répéta-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Qui peut bien être assez fou pour buter Kimberley Smith ? LA docteur en féerie !

- C'est ce qu'on veut savoir, Mlle Jackson, la coupa Jasper, sombre. C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que la C.M.P. va vous tomber dessus quand elle apprendra ça. Et sur moi, par la même, si je n'arrive pas à trouver qui c'est !

Il fit un pas vers elle, un seul, mais cela suffit à la faire bondir hors de sa portée.

Littéralement.

- Ne m'approche pas, vampire, le prévint-elle. Je m'en voudrais de foutre une raclée à un client.

Les yeux ambre de Jasper s'assombrirent de colère, se mêlant à la douleur omniprésente.

- En tout cas, je te préviens, Ange. J'imagine que c'était une amie, cette fille, mais la personne qui lui a troué la crâne sera dure à attraper. Très dure. Pour te donner une idée du truc, il n'a laissé aucune signature psychique ou physique. Et vu la blessure et le sang sur la scène de crime ce n'est pas un vampire. Mais il est certain que le meurtrier n'est pas humain. Il aurait laissé des preuves.

Jasper serra fort les poings, ses jointures devenant blanches, et la défia du regard.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Mlle la génie ?

Aurora sourit.

- On tends un piège, voyons.


	7. Chapitre 5

Aurora passa en revue les rayons de la supérette, mourant de faim. Carter était allé faire un tour on ne sait où et ne répondait pas au téléphone, alors elle avait du marcher du manoir Smith jusqu'à ce qui devait le centre ville de Forks. Evangelynn avait proposé de lui prêter sa moto, mais Aurora avait bien trop peur de la casser et il était hors de question qu'elle demande de l'aide aux Cullen.  
Donc, elle avait marché.  
Elle se retrouva devant plusieurs type de sandwichs et hésita.  
Jambon fromage ou thon crudités ?  
Telle est la question...

.

.

Elle se rabattit sur deux thon crudité, prit un soda et alla à la caisse. Le client avant elle était très grand, la peau caramel et de courts cheveux noirs ébènes.

Il y avait une réserve indienne dans le coin ?  
En l'entendant arriver, il se tourna.

- T'aurais pas cinq cents ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait beau avoir l'air plus jeune qu'elle, Aurora le trouva à croquer. On sentait qu'il avait quitté l'enfance et qu'il était devenu un homme depuis peu. Il avait de grands yeux en amandes, noirs comme un puits sans fond et des pommettes hautes.  
Elle fouilla dans son porte-monnaie pour lui donner de la monnaie et il lui sourit en la prenant. Aurora ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en retour.  
Alerte rouge !  
Ses hormones devaient être en ébullition pour qu'elle sourisse à un inconnu. Elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir.

« _Allez, Rory. Du nerf !_ s'encouragea-t-elle »

Le garçon paya et, au moment de sortir du magasin, lui fit un signe auquel elle répondit immédiatement. Il sourit encore et sortit.  
Aurora avança à la caisse, paya vite ses achats et sortit. Elle l'alpagua alors qu'il montait dans une vieille Chevrolet rouge délavé.

- Hey, toi !

Il tourna la tête et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne.

- Oui ?

«_ Réfléchis, Rory. Dis un truc intelligent _»

- Comment tu t'appelle ? le questionna-t-elle avant de se mordre immédiatement la lèvres.

«_ Du grand art, Rory. Bravo !_ »

Il sourit une fois de plus.

- Jacob Black. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me dois cinq cents, débita-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Cette fois-ci, il rit franchement, sa tête partant même en arrière.

- Je vois, dit-il. Et comment s'appelle ma créancière ?

- Aurora Jackson. Enfin, Rory pour les amis.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait dit ça ?!

Elle n'avait pas d'amis !

À part Jason, mais ça ne comptait pas.

- Alors, demain, viens à la Push et je te rendrais ton dû, _Rory_, conclut-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. À demain.

Il démarra et sortit du parking en lui faisant signe.

- À demain...

.

.

.

Elle soupira profondément pour la énième fois.

Aurora était accroupie à côté du cadavre pour savoir si elle n'avait pas loupé un détail, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. L'odeur et la vue du sang séché lui donnait mal à la tête et envie de vomir. Heureusement qu'il y en avait moins que sur l'autre scène de crime. Jack O'Connor, qui l'aidait à examiner le corps, lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- En fait, Aurora, comment va Harry ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, une main dans la poche de Kimberley Smith.

- Je sais pas, déclara-t-elle en continuant sa fouille. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis... un ou deux mois, je crois. J'imagine qu'il va bien.

Jack hocha la tête.

- Et comment va July ?

Aurora fronça les sourcils.

- July ? Ah, ouais July. Je sais pas, ils ont divorcés il y a trois ans et depuis il a eu trois femmes. Une par an. Celle de cette année, c'est Jessica, enfin la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était elle.

- Toujours égal à lui même.

- Ouais... Il est PDG, maintenant. Avec ce travail, son don de télépathie minable sert enfin à quelque chose, expliqua-t-elle.

- Vous êtes toujours en froid, hein ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? ricana-t-elle.

.

.

Elle se releva et étira son dos.

- Bon, je crois qu'on en a fini avec le corps, dit-elle pressée que cette odeur de sang disparaisse. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? interrogea-t-elle Jack. Je pense que la meilleur chose à faire c'est le donner à une goule, elle nettoiera tout.

- Non ! la contredit une voix.

C'était le vampire blond, Jasper Cullen. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'accroupit pour prendre le cadavre de Kimberley dans ses bras.

- Je m'en occupe, annonça-t-il en la soulevant comme si elle était une plume, donnant un frisson d'écœurement à Aurora.

Décidément, c'était bien dans son sang : elle pouvait pas blairer les vampires et supportait généralement mal les humains.


	8. Désolée

Excusez moi pour mon looooong retard, j'étais en vacance à Malte et la connection wi-fi à l'hotel était vraiment merdique.

Donc, voici la suite de '' L'Aurore rouge sang '' !


	9. Chapitre 6

Aurora passa en revue les rayons de la supérette, mourant de faim. Carter était allé faire un tour on ne sait où et ne répondait pas au téléphone, alors elle avait du marcher du manoir Smith jusqu'à ce qui devait le centre ville de Forks. Evangelynn avait proposé de lui prêter sa moto, mais Aurora avait bien trop peur de la casser et il était hors de question qu'elle demande de l'aide aux Cullen.  
Donc, elle avait marché.  
Elle se retrouva devant plusieurs type de sandwichs et hésita.

Jambon fromage ou thon crudités ?

Telle est la question...

Elle se rabattit sur deux thon crudité, prit un soda et alla à la caisse. Le client avant elle était très grand, la peau caramel et de courts cheveux noirs ébènes.

Il y avait une réserve indienne dans le coin ?

En l'entendant arriver, il se tourna.

- T'aurais pas cinq cents ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait beau avoir l'air plus jeune qu'elle, Aurora le trouva à croquer. On sentait qu'il avait quitté l'enfance et qu'il était devenu un homme depuis peu. Il avait de grands yeux en amandes, noirs comme un puits sans fond, des pommettes hautes.  
Elle fouilla dans son porte-monnaie pour lui donner de la monnaie et il lui sourit en la prenant. Aurora ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

Alerte rouge !

Ses hormones devaient être en ébullition pour qu'elle sourisse à un inconnu. Elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir.

« _Allez, Rory. Du nerf !_ s'encouragea-t-elle »

Le garçon paya et, au moment de sortir du magasin, lui fit un signe auquel elle répondit immédiatement. Il sourit encore et sortit.  
Aurora avança à la caisse, paya vite ses achats et sortit. Elle l'alpagua alors qu'il montait dans une vieille Chevrolet rouge délavé.

- Hey, toi !

Il tourna la tête et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne.

- Oui ?

«_ Réfléchis, Rory. Dis un truc intelligent _»

- Comment tu t'appelle ? le questionna-t-elle avant de se mordre immédiatement les lèvres.

«_ Du grand art, Rory. Bravo !_ »

Il sourit une fois de plus.

- Jacob Black. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me dois cinq cents, débita-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Cette fois-ci, il rit franchement, sa tête partant même en arrière.

- Je vois, dit-il. Et comment s'appelle ma créancière ?

- Aurora Jackson. Enfin, Rory pour les amis.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait dit ça ?!

Elle n'avait pas d'amis !

À part Jason, mais ça ne comptait pas.

- Alors, demain, viens à la Push et je te rendrais ton dû, _Rory_, conclut-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. À demain.

Il démarra et sortit du parking en lui faisant signe.

- À demain...

Elle soupira profondément pour la énième fois.  
Aurora était accroupie à côté du cadavre pour savoir si elle n'avait pas loupé un détail, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. L'odeur et la vue du sang séché lui donnait mal à la tête et envie de vomir. Heureusement qu'il y en avait moins que sur l'autre scène de crime. Jack O'Connor, qui l'aidait à examiner le corps, lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- En fait, Aurora, comment Harry ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, une main dans la poche de Kimberley Smith. Il était sérieusement en train de lui poser une question aussi débile devant un cadavre ?

- Je sais pas, déclara-t-elle en continuant sa fouille. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis... un ou deux mois, je crois. J'imagine qu'il va bien.

Jack hocha la tête.

- Et comment va July ?

Aurora fronça les sourcils.

- July ? Ah, ouais ! Je sais pas, ils ont divorcés il y a trois ans et depuis il a eu trois femmes. Une par an. Celle de cette année, c'est Britney, enfin la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était elle.

- Toujours égal à lui même.

- Ouais... Mais il est PDG, maintenant. Avec ce travail, son don de télépathie minable sert enfin à quelque chose, expliqua-t-elle.

- Vous êtes toujours en froid, hein ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? ricana-t-elle.

Elle se releva et étira son dos.

- Bon, je crois qu'on en a fini avec le corps, dit-elle pressée que cette odeur de sang disparaisse. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? interrogea-t-elle Jack. Je pense que la meilleur chose à faire c'est le donner à une goule, elle nettoiera les preuves.

- Non ! la contredit une voix en criant.

C'était le vampire blond, Jasper. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'accroupit pour prendre tendrement le cadavre de Kimberley dans ses bras.

- Je m'en occupe, annonça-t-il en la soulevant comme si elle était une plume, donnant un frisson d'écœurement à Aurora.

Décidément, c'était bien dans son sang : elle pouvait pas blairer les vampires et supportait généralement pas les humains.

La forêt de Forks était immense, luxuriante et sauvage, à un tel point que la lumière du lieu semblait verte. Le ciel était si nuageux qu'Aurora avait l'impression que dans cette région, le soleil n'existait pas.

Aucune traces de lui dans le ciel

La terre était très humide et ses chaussures s'enfonçait dans la gadoue à chaque pas.  
Elle commençait à se demander qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête.  
Aurora avait voulu s'isoler pour réfléchir et s'aérer – elle était à deux doigt de rendre ses sandwitchs – et avait pensée pour une raison ou une autre que la forêt était le meilleur endroit pour le faire.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bête des fois !

Elle était là, en plein milieu de nul part à se peler les miches en essayant de démêler le problème qu'on lui avait confié. Aurora s'assit sur un arbre abattu par la foudre et dégaina son carnet.

Premièrement : elle avait un cadavre de docteur en féerie sur les bras, plus un clan de vampires et un golem.

Deuxièmement : l'assassin du docteur en féerie était très doué. Trop doué. Et faisait de plus partie de la société paranormale. Donc il n'avait laissé aucune trace, sauf la balle logée dans le crâne de Kimberley Smith.

Elle tira la balle de sa poche et l'observa avec attention.  
C'était un gros calibre, assez gros pour avoir réduit en bouillie le visage du docteur. Et un ancien modèle. Elle était en argent et – elle plissa les yeux, concentrée – on y avait gravée de minuscule runes.

- Ah... C'est à cause de ça qu'elle est morte, comprit Aurora en esquissant un sourire satisfait.

C'était impossible de faire disparaître un individu avec un tel pouvoir magique seulement avec une balle humaine. C'était une balle elfique et, d'après les runes, les fabricants étaient européens et plutôt du nord.

- C'est quoi déjà le clan elfique qui fabrique des armes dans cette région... ? marmonna-t-elle. Y en a qu'un seul...

Un bruissement de feuilles venant de derrière parvint à ses oreilles.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle entendit un hoquet de surprise, puis des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. L'impudent resta dans son dos.

- J'ai dis : qui est là ?

Et là, surprise des surprises, l'adolescent – ou plutôt Jacob Black – se posta devant elle. Aurora écarquilla les yeux alors que lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Salut, dit-il.

- …

Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'animer et ranger brusquement la balle dans sa poche.

- Salut, répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

« _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ »

Elle se durcit et le regarda froidement. Il était hors de question qu'elle continue comme ça. Elle ne connaissait pas ce garçon depuis quelques heures qu'elle l'aimait déjà, et ça, c'était inacceptable.

- Tu as entendu ce que je disais ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix sans émotion.

- Un peu, avoua-t-il. Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit-elle en se levant. Oublie tout ce que tu as entendu.

Elle s'éloigna pour regagner la route et retourner au manoir, mais Jacob la suivit. Il était torse nu et portait un espèce de short taillé dans un jean, il était aussi pied nu.

- Pourquoi tu me suis ?

- Je vais dans la même direction, expliqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Il continuèrent en silence, les seuls bruits qu'ils entendaient étant ceux des animaux et de la nature.

- Tu es amie avec les Cullen ? demanda soudainement Jacob.

Elle tomba par-terre et resta dans la boue, courbée, le dos secoué. Il se précipita à sa hauteur, inquiet. Aussitôt, il se détendit. Il avait cru qu'Aurora s'était fait mal en tombant, mais elle était en fait morte de rire. Son dos était secoué par des éclats de rire successif. Elle se calma et le regarda, la larme à l'oeil.

- Tu plaisante, j'espère !

Elle éclata de nouveau de rire.

- Moi ? Amie avec les Cullen ?! Plutôt crever !

Aurora se releva avec son aide et jeta un coup d'oeil à son jean trempé et sale par la terre humide.

- Et merde, marmonna-t-elle.

Jacob souriait en la voyant jurer et tenter d'arranger les dégâts.

- Rory ?

Elle releva la tête en entendant son nom et vit le visage du jeune homme s'approcher du sien. Elle arrêta de respirer quand il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille :

- À demain. Je t'attendrais à la Push.

Il s'éloigna dans la direction inverse et Aurora se souvint qu'elle avait besoin de respirer pour vivre. Elle jura, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

- Et merde, répéta-t-elle tout bas. Je suis amoureuse d'un loup-garou.


End file.
